


Tempting Wedding Cake

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, aziraphale has his own vlogging channel, vlogging - Freeform, vlogging au, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: Aziraphale has a special video planned for his cooking vlog, one that will involve a wedding cake and Crowley no where near their home so he could be surprised.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Tempting Wedding Cake

“Let’s see…ah! There you are, you little scoundrel,” He chuckles, plucking the hidden container, marked innocently with a cheery script about ‘ground cloves’, before heading back towards where the tri-pod was all set. He had a very big plan today and so hoped he was able to accomplish it, especially with his darling serpent off having his fun in London-Crowley had seemed so eager for his plans on Oxford Street earlier, seemingly eager even in the colder weather of the year-he had the whole day to prepare what he desired to surprise his demon.  
  
  
  
All the ingredients were set around and in their own little areas of what was for the cake, what was for the frosting, the decorating, the fondant (his lovely followers had asked to see more tips on how to work with he material), coloring, the little rice treats, and it seemed he was all set!  
  
  
  
Adjusting the camera to be just so, he clicked the button and got into position, “Hello, dears! Welcome back for another adventure in the culinary arts, let’s dive in, shall we? Today, we will be doing a more advanced set up that I read in your comments, concerning a Wedding cake design.” His cheeks reddened, no doubt looking just as flustered as he felt on the camera, “I admit, I have thought over some looks, and have looked towards other videos for inspiration, and I do believe I have found something wonderful!”  
  
  
  
Clasping his hands together with a grin, he motions his hands over the array of ingredients, “These are all that I will be using today, and fret not, I will have my dear Crowley place the recipe and directions for you all to read.” If the camera caught it, a bit of a mischievous glint was caught in his stormy eyes-his smile oh so excited, “This is a surprise for him, he doesn’t know that I will be doing all this.”  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, he began the long process involve with cake making-specifically wedding cake making; he had thankfully done a few layered cakes in the past, as some of his favorite projects to do when the children would visit-Apocanopes related or local village related- so the dears could show their parents later. He chatted with the camera, his notes set out so he could answer a few questions or tips for the viewers back home. “Now, we need to allow these ginger cakes to cool off and while they are doing so, I will show you all how to create an apple from rice treats! From what I’ve seen, you can also use chocolate and I will have a ‘link’ placed with the recipe instructions on how to use the chocolate way.”  
  
  
  
It was finally coming together! The sweet treat giving underneath his firm touch, envisioning the delectable apples swaying so temptingly on nonexistent wind in Edan, how their skin had gleamed. And all this before his dear Serpent had even surfaced. “Now, I will be going for a red color for this, but you are welcome to go for any color you prefer.”  
  
  
  
He spoke aloud as he guided the process on how to get the treat to cool first before they would even get onto the fondant. “For this next part, be advised that it will include reptile appearing objects, I do understand that a few of you may have an aversion to the species, though I’ve found them rather…delightfully wily,” He chuckles, bringing out two cake molds that imitated a snake, “I found this delightful method of creating gelatin snakes, which I have decided to implement for this project. I will be using some flavoring in the gelatin, though you are welcome to keep to simply gelatin or go for another flavor.” He presents the solution for the gelatin as well as the little flavoring he was using, stating his was a warmer temperature, so it would cool faster in the fridge.  
  
  
  
He wasn’t _nearly_ completed but he was getting there, by Her will, he was going to complete it!  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Crowley releases a loud yawn as he entered through the front door, idly setting his bags down to remove his outerwear, “Angel, I’m home!” He pauses a few moments, waiting for a reply but getting none, he calls out again, “Angel? You got your nose stuck in a book again? I know you go on about that prat Wilde,” might as well see where his angel was, “but you’ve read that nutter’s books more than old Billy’s,” he had entered the kitchen, expecting to see Aziraphale, nose deep in one of Wilde’s books, only to see the most beautiful cake he’s ever seen, “…works…. What did you…?”  
  
  
  
The cake was tall, easily a meter in height; delicate gold and silver snakes twining all around the base to the top; the sheen of scales was seen on the off white outer coating of the cake, iridescent almost; with the snakes, were delicate feathers, each one either an iridescent ivory that gave off just the hint of a rose color towards the tips, the faintest blush, or a glimmering black that shone like his far off galaxies; he never even realized he was crying as his eyes rose to the top, where a red apple had two snakes, one silver and one gold, twine around it, twine around each other.  
  
  
  
“Do you like it?” Came a tentative voice, Aziraphale coming a step closer but allowing his love time to speak.  
  
  
  
Crowley whirled on him, his glasses gone as he turns to face his very best friend and love, feeling his emotions choking him up, “Like it-? Aziraphale! Look at it, it's-! Of course I bloody like it, look at what you did! I never seen anything like it.” He tries, and fails, to keep the utter awe out of his voice, gazing back towards the cake once again, fluttering thoughts weaving through his mind once again.  
  
  
  
Swallowing his nerves down, the Principality steeled himself as he walks forward, wanting to be the bold one for them, needing his darling boy to know his intentions, “I had hoped so. I, well, that is to say, I would very much like to have that for _our_ cake.”  
  
  
  
“Our-? Angel, what are you talking about?”  
  
  
  
‘Come on, get a move on! You can do this!’ He mentally resolved, outwardly smiling as he kneels down before his love of so many years, “Anthony J. Crowley, you have been my very best friend for over six thousand years. We have seen humanity change and have seen the world better and worsen over time. We have faced challenges and have come out in the end together. I have loved you for a very long time and would be most honored if you would do me the honor of marrying me. Will you marry me, my wily serpent?”  
  
  
  
The Serpent of Eden, standing before the Principality of the Eastern Gate, felt his stupid corporation choke up, as he simply nodded, wildly grinning as his tears streamed down his cheeks, “Of course I would, you lovable bastard.” They both laughed, thick with tears but matching smiles as Aziraphale slid the ring he had burning in his inventory for nearly a century, the glittering diamonds on either side of the garnet shone brightly on his demon’s finger.  
  
  
  
A video would premier later that week of the cake baking recipe, with a simple black screen towards the end stating the surprise was a success, followed by the image of two hands, one with a ring dating back to 1942 and one with a ring dating back to 1599.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm not dead! Just...life's been busy is all. I got inspired by this video the other day (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfQ7pK5TYqw) and by mostweakhamlets' Vlogging AU. Kore Complex is coming soon, so not to worry, I'm thankfully on vacation for the next month.
> 
> Aziraphale's ring to Crowley: https://images.app.goo.gl/cmFvp7C9eAeurdaeA
> 
> Crowley's ring to Aziraphale: https://images.app.goo.gl/UrRA4tjAFEU2QRXeA


End file.
